The present invention relates to power tools and, more particularly, to motor mounts for power tools.
Power tools including mounts for connecting motors to gear boxes are known. Such mounts, however, typically do not guarantee close axial alignment or fixed axial and lateral positions of all components within the power tools. If proper axial alignment is not maintained, side loading of the motor shaft and bearing may occur, which can lead to excessive current draw and possible mechanical failure. Furthermore, axial misalignment or loading can occur due to improper motor locating by a motor mount. For example, the motor mount can bias the motor out of alignment with the gear box, causing high current draw or other failures.